Unexpected
by CPlover2
Summary: Grimmjow loves Ichigo, but does Ichigo love him the same way?  A little OCC, some Lemon in the later chapters, updates weekly,     standard disclaimer:    I do not own Bleach or the characters it is the property of Kite Tubo or whoever, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected A GrimmXIchi Fan Fiction

**So, a little insight before the story starts... **

**Grimm: I swear Nick, if you go into a rant I will slice you open with Pantera...**

**Me: *Gulp* Ok then, um, standard disclaimer, I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo or whoever owns it -**

**Ichigo: Hurry it up Nick...**

**Me: I said one sentence...**

**Grimm: You done?**

**Me: Yes! Without further waiting, here it is...**

**Grimm and Ichigo (Together): FINALLY**

**Me: *mumbles under breath* Assholes**

**Grimm: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Me: Eep! nothing! *slash* Damnit Grimmjow! thats **_**NOT **_**going to heal any time soon...**

**Grimm: You deserved it...**

**Me: Whatever...**

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

*Beep, Beep, Beep* went his alarm clock. Grimmjow smashed his hand on it and looked at the time.

"6:30? Seriously? Uggg, I hate school days..."

Monday - Friday he would follow the same routine:

6:30 AM - Wake up and get ready

7:00 AM - 2:15 PM - School

2:25 PM - Do homework (If any)

3:00 - around 9:00 - Free time

9:00 - Shower

10:00 - Dinner

11:00 - TV time

12:00 - Bed time

It was getting boring for Grimmjow and he personally thought that school was for the birds. But, he still needed his education if he was ever going to get into college and get a job in the computer industry. But if his hopes of being a computer person died he would always have his band, the Hollows.

"Fuck, that's right, I had math home work to do... Uggg, maybe I can sneak it past again..." Grimmjow said to no one in particular. He was a only child that had a Dad that worked and was a major land owner in Heco Mundo. Heco Mudno was a place for the rich and wealthy, he liked his neighbors and he had a mom who stayed at home and did things around the house.

Grimmjow got ready, threw his coat and backpack on and ran his fingers through his spiky blue hair trying to get the bed head out of it. He grabbed the keys for his Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano painted a cyan blue, the same color as his beautiful hair and sparkling blue eyes. Grimmjow's family was filfty rich, and Grimmjow had to admit, he was a _bit_ spoiled sometimes. He turned his XM Radio onto channel 42 "xL Liquid Metal" and cranked it up as he sped out his driveway burning rubber down the streets of Heco Mundo.

Heco Mudno was nice, he liked his neighbors, Ulquiorra, who he thought was Emo, and was a "all work and no play" person. Grimmjow never really thought too much of him, he thought he was stronger than him.

Then there was Nnitora, a giant spoon shaped freak who looked like a wannabe pirate who was always getting in trouble for drugs and getting into fights.

And finally a creepy guy with silver hair and a smile that went from cheek to cheek. he was called "The Silver Headed Fox" around Heco Mundo mainly because he can get you out of almost anything and everything. He had connections with a few gangs and could get almost any chick he wanted. He had connections, you can bet on that. Then again, it was never good to bet with "Fox" (Gin Ichimaru, his real name) mainly because he would always find a way to win, he had only lost a few bets and that's because he was high as a kite. One of his most ridiculous bets was with Grimmjow and Grimmjow was proud of it. Grimmjow bet that Gin couldn't go a week without either selling drugs, taking drugs, or having sex. Gin agreed to the bet and, well, lost within a few hours (due to the fact that he was high and completely forgot about the bet) and forked over a large roll of Yen to Grimmjow. Sure it was a cheap way to win, but hey, Gin needed to learn his lesson.

Grimmjow reached school and slowed down in time to make the turn. He slowed down even more and showed the security person his parking pass and drove to his usual spot. When he got there though, he saw someone else's car in his spot. Grimmjow furrowed his eybrows and pulled into the spot next to it.

"Who the FUCK parked in my spot... I swear, when I find out who parked here I'm going to rip they're head off..." Grimmjow scowled as he grabbed his backpack and started to walk towards the doors of Las Noches High school. It was an OK school, nothing fancy, nothing bad, it just wasn't perfect. He quickly joined up with his neighbors and friends in their usual huddle. Grimmjow listened to them converse with each other about sports, girls, and other shit. Grimmjow never really liked girls, he'd fucked them before but for some reason he was attracted to men more than women.

Soon enough, the bell rang and he headed off to his locker to put some books in it and get his stuff for his next few classes. Today was a day 2 his favorite day of the 6 day cycle mainly because he had chemistry class with his friends and this guy that he liked first period, a study hall after that, math, then gym, lunch, science, and ended the day with art where his teacher let them listened to their Ipods and use their cell phones as long as they did their work.

He walked into chemistry class and took his normal spot next to Shiro and sat across from his friend, Stark. Stark was a brown haired male that was an expert in guns and gunmanship. He was rumored to hit a quarter at 50 yards with a .45 with his eyes closed. He also had the record for longest hit at a little over 3 miles that he got with a Barrett .50 Cal sniper. The target wasn't even on the scope when stark took the shot. After he took about 4 shots, he hit it on his 5th and everyone cheered when they saw the smoke and the explosion of the target. The target was a 100 Lb bucket of Tanerite and the explosion and sound could be heard from a mile away, next to him was Gin the fox.

"So how was ya weekend Grimm?" Gin said.

"Eh, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. I banged a chick and got some good pot." Grimmjow replied.

"My weekend was great" Shiro chimed in. "I leveled up to level 43 yesterday on Battlefield: Bad Company 2! It was perfect playin' time." Shiro said in his hyena like voice.

"That game of yours is gonna kill ya, ne?" Gin replied. "Ya seem to play it all day, d' you even have a life outside o that game? Other then bangin' sluts?"

"Erm, kinda, not really I guess. I pranked Ulquiorra the other day, if that counts. I egged his house, man it looked like he was pissed the next morning when he was spraying it off" Shiro said.

"And what about you Stark?" Grimmjow asked.

"Eh, not much, just polished up my guns, cleaned them, adjusted the sights, and shot a little." Stark replied.

Just as Grimmjow started to converse about other things with his friends their teacher, Yoruichi, announced that they would be doing a project today in class, they were going to experiment with sodium acetate, it was a very cool substance, you could burn it and it would glow blue, you could dissolve it with water and it would freeze over.

"Ok students, today we will be making hot ice, it will be a 2 day lab. Everyone please turn your burners onto a low heat and heat the 300 ml of water and dissolve the 300 ml of Sodium aceta... but her voice seemed to trail off as Grimmjow averted his attention to Ichigo sitting in the corner with Ishida doing his work. Ichigo was a nice orange haired guy that was fairly muscular. Oh how Grimmjow wanted to kiss him and fuck his brains out. He dreamed for a bit and then was brought back into reality by Gin slapping his face.

"Gonna do yer work Grimm?" Gin said.

"Now everyone please bring your beakers up to me and we will finish tomorrow." Yoruichi said.

Grimmjow realized that he hadn't done anything and quickly did the experiment.

The bell rang just as he was done and he walked down the hallway with his friends to his locker. They eventually split up and Grimmjow couldn't get the red head out of his head. He could only dream of the things he could do to him. Grimmjow forced himself back into reality and went about his day, thinking about Ichigo.

Grimmjow finished up his school day just fine, he smirked and said to himself:

"I can't believe that I actually snuck that Math homework by _again! _Mrs.Matsumoto is fucking RETARDED!" As he packed up his backpack and headed for his car. He just couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo... That red hair and what he would do to him. Grimmjow felt his member twitch a bit and hurried out to his car before he got a full on erection.

"Uggg, finally I'm done with school for today, time to go home and relax!" Grimmjow said ending it with a sigh. Grimmjow cranked up the radio but then turned it down when he heard a tapping at his window. It was Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, your tail light is burnt out, I suggest that you get it fixed before you get a ticket." Ulquiorra said to Grimmjow and then left waving a hand as he got in his black "Punch-Buggie" Volkswagen and waited in line for the busses to leave.

"Thank GOD that he reminded me, it wasn't the _first_ time someone reminded me of it" Grimmjow said as he turned the radio back up but changed the channel to techno, he was feeling a little funky today. Grimmjow timed it just right and was able to speed out the road and over the speed bumps and started home, almost crashing into Renji.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the text, it said chemistry whatever and whatever and then said science.**

**Grimm: Moron...**

**Me: Grimmjow, I was going to make you the dominant one and be on top, but I guess Ichigo might take that roll if you keep being mean to me...**

**Grimm: You do that and your dead...**

**Me: I can do whatever I want, if you kill me, then the story ends, so ha! Now say you're sorry...**

**Grimm: I'm - sorry - NICK! Uggg, I hate that mushy shit...**

**Ichigo: Awwww, I wanted to be on top...**

**Grimm: Well too bad... You wanna fight over it? *Pulls out Pantera***

**Ichigo: Sure, why not... *Pulls out Zangetsu***

**Me: You guys can fight over it, but keep me out of it, I need to write the story now.**

**Both: FINE *Swords Clash***

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_**  
**

**Warnings:**

**Smut - Grimmjow jacking off**

**Bad language - A few curse words here and there **

Grimmjow arrived home fairly quickly and immediatley ran up to his room and locked the door. He turned on his computer and waited for it to load. In the mean time, he turned the TV on and he changed the channel to Comedy Central. Tosh.0 was on. He was talking about some fat chick that broke a swing. By the time that the segment finished, the computer was loaded and Grimmjow typed in his password: "Panther". He almost instantly opened up a In Private browsing window and went on to pichunter to look up some good porn to get rid of his hard-on.

He pulled up a few windows with gay porn on them and started. He let out a slight moan as he touched himself and rubbed himself. He gently ran his fingers over the tip and squeezed, I moan came out this time along with some pre-cum. He slowly rubbed it over and over again as he watched a blunett and a orange haired guy fuck hard. He was getting close to finishing but not before he pulled out a small tube of lube and put some on his fingers and slid them in his ass. He worked and stretched his asshole out and then found his dildo and pushed it inside, letting out a long moan.

"Oh FUCK this feels sooo good!" Grimmjow said. "Yea, just like that, a little more, nnhhhh, oh YES!"

Grimmjow hit his prostate, dead on, every time. "Ohhh, yessss, that feels - nhhh so good!" His breath hitched in his throat as he came with full force shooting out strand after strand of cum onto his floor. He needed that, he was EXTREAMLY horny from school that day.

Grimmjow cleaned up and got his backpack from his doorway and did some homework, he did his math fairly quickly, then went out for a little ride on his 4-wheeler, passing Szayel and almost crashing into him and his red 650cc Honda dirt bike. Grimmjow decided he would ride roads today and stopped when he got on the dirt road. He called Shiro on his cell phone and asked him if he wanted to ride roads with him that day. Shiro asked him where he was and when Grimmjow told him he gasped.

"Don't you know that that's Soul Reaper territory? If your caught by one of them your dead!" Shiro said over the phone.

"Since when was this Soul Reaper territory? I thought it was Vizard territory!" Grimmjow replied.

"Shinji got murdered by Renji and, well, the rest was a no brainer. Renji got him cheap though! He shot Shinji while he was hunting! He got away with it and he claimed that road part of Soul Reaper territory. Grimmjow, if you don't get outa there, your dead!" Shiro said franticly over the phone.

Just as Grimmjow said his ok's and goodbye's and closed his phone, guess who showed up? Renji and Byakuya.

"Look, guys, I'm not looking for a fight..." Grimmjow said.

"Well you got one faggot!" Renji said as he was about to pull out his gun. Grimmjow sped outa there at 50 mph. He heard them start shooting at him as he sped away. Luckly, Grimmjow knew where he was and took a quick turn into the woods and sped off towards Stark's camp. He got there and managed to lose Renji and Byakuya. He decided that he would stay here for the rest of the day until they stopped looking for him. Grimmjow called his parents and told them he'd be staying the night at Stark's camp again. They asked him if he was injured and told them he wasn't. They said to be careful and to watch out.

"Whew, just escaped that one, huh Stark?" Grimmjow said.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, if you waited any longer they would've got you." Stark lazily replied half asleep.

Grimmjow stayed there for the night and got a ride to school with stark that morning.

Grimmjow followed his normal day at school, you know, talking to Shiro, and Gin about stuff, told them about the encounter with Renji and Byakuya and other things. Dreamed about Ichigo and stuff. Grimmjow thought that he was gay, but want sure if he was. He decided he would wait until a little later to make the move.

As the bell rang for the students to be dismissed to their lockers at the end of the day, Grimmjow decided that today would be the day that he would ask Ichigo out.

"Hey, Ichigo, you wana do something sometime?" Grimmjow said.

"Umm, sure, what did you have in mind?" Ichigo replied.

"I was thinking we could go riding Saturday (heh, get it? Riding? No? Forget it then...). and then shoot some guns with Stark. Sound good?" Grimmjow said.

"Okay Grimmjow, cut the crap, what do you really want to do?" ichigo said with a little lust in his eyes.

"I was thinking that we could, well, go on a date or something, if you feel like it." Grimmjow replied a little afraid.

"Of course I would Grimm! I was waiting to find out if you were gay or not, I was about to ask the same thing!" Ichigo said estaticly. "Where and what time?"

"I was thinking about Saturday around 3:00 ish? I would come pick you up." Grimmjow replied.

"Sounds great, what should I wear?" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

"Something sexy, were going to go to Seireite!" Grimmjow said.

Seireite was the local hang out that most of the Seniors in school went to. It was a nice place that you could get beer illegally, smoke pot without the cops busting you, and fuck chicks in a back room. It was deemed "Neutral" territory by all the gangs in and around Heco Mundo because all the seniors went there for the drugs and booze.

"Seireite? Isn't that a little, ya know, bad for a first date or fuck?" Ichigo said.

"Nah, its fine, I'll be sure to pack my babies with me just in case I run into a gang there that decides to shoot up the place." Grimmjow said. "Follow me in your car, you can stay at my house for a bit, if you want."

"Nah, I'm fine for now, besides, I got lots of homework to do before our date/fuck tonight." Ichigo replied, giving Grimmjow a peck on the cheek before heading off to his car. Grimmjow followed Ichigo out the doors and walked towards his car.

"_Man, he has such a nice ass..._" Grimmjow thought to himself as he started up his car and followed behind Ichigo in the car line. Grimmjow honked his horn at Ichigo and as Ichigo looked back in the mirror, Grimmjow was giving him the deep-throat motion. Ichigo shivered in his seat as he started to drive out the road as he thought of his night with Grimmjow and felt a lurch in his pants.

**I'm SOOO mean for leaving it on a cliff hanger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating soon, I had to study for a math exam and some other stuff. I'll probably be updating regularly from now on, maybe not daily but within a week's time or so, possibly less...**

**Ichigo: Less talky talky and more fun time with Grimm!**

**Grimmjow: Still topping!**

**Ichigo: No you're not, Nick likes me more!**

**Grimmjow: No, he likes ME more!**

**Me: I like you both equally, so stop bitching before I have to call Shiro around here to beat your asses..**

**Grimmjow: That albino freak couldn't beat me...**

**Shiro: *sobs* You don't know what it's like to be made fun of EVERYDAY!**

**Grimmjow: You're right, I don't but-**

**Me: Who's rambling on now?**

_**Sorry for the long wait, LOTS of smut in this chapter, I'm feeling kinda horny right now, and I'll probably be like this for a day or so, so this should be a LONG (heh, long) chapter.**_

Ichigo arrived at his house in no time flat. His house was a fairly good house, it wasn't the nicest, or the worst, but it was enough to keep Ichigo satisfied. His old house that his family still lives in was worse then what he had here. He always sends a little money now and then to his family to keep them going.

Ichigo had a somewhat high paying job. He left his job at the bar he was working at and decided to get a job into the computer business. Sure it wasn't what he was expecting, but it was enough for him. to get by as well as splurge a little here and there.

Ichigo had talked to Grimmjow throughout the rest of the week, chatting about sports, who they thought was hot, and other things. The week flew by in no time. Soon enough, it was Saturday! Ichigo tried to sleep in and then realized that he had a date with Grimmjow today.

"Damnit! what am I going to wear?" Ichigo shouted out loud. He looked at his silver watch and saw the time: _2:00 PM_ "Ok, ok, I still have some time left to find something to wear and do a little more planning." Ichigo rummaged through his messy closet and found a dark V-neck shirt with a skull on the front of it. He managed to find some slightly dirty tight fitting jeans. He quickly put on his favorite necklace that had a gold charm on it that was in the shape of 2 AK-47's crossing each other.

Ichigo looked at his watch: _2:25 PM_ "Sweet! If I take my car, I'll be there by 2:45 and then be seated and waited for Grimmjow. Ichigo grabbed his keys, his phone, and his wallet. He did one final check and then locked the door and headed to his car. Ichigo's car was a Volkswagen W12. It was his pride and joy, he bought it with a few problems for a little under $20,000 and fixed it up so it ran smoothly. Ichigo left the driveway, not burning rubber, but not creeping out either. He turned and was off to Seriate to meet Grimmjow.

Ichigo arrived at Seriate with 5 minutes to spare. He parked his car and walked into the club only to find that Grimmjow was up on the stage. He was singing and dancing along with his band. Ichigo didn't know that Grimmjow had a band. He took a seat in a booth and watched Grimmjow's icy blue eyes. Ichigo's eyes matched up with Grimmjow's eyes, filled with lust and emotion. Grimmjow finished the song out and then announced that they would be taking a break for a bit. Ichigo cat called him a few times and clapped along with everyone else. Grimmjow made his way across the dance floor to the booth that Ichigo was in. He got to his seat just before the cover mixes started to play.

"I didn't know you played in a band you sexy demon!" Ichigo said pecking Grimm on the cheek. (The ones on his face people, were not there in the story yet ;)

"Yea, were not really well known, even though my dad owns Heco Mundo and most of the land in it-" but Grimmjow was cut off.

"Wait! Your dad owns Heco Mundo and most of the property?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yea, he says when I'm older I should think about taking over the company. Eh, it's not my style but hey, gotta keep it going." Grimmjow replied lazily. Every time he told someone about his dad they started to freak out, he didn't understand why.

"Sorry, go on?" Ichigo said.

But as I was saying... "he said that I still needed to get a job, so I started my band, the Hollows about 2 years ago. We don't have any labels yet, but we're getting there. So, ready for our fuck?" Grimmjow asked.

"Eh, sure, why not, did you bring lube?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, its strawberry flavored.." Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh as Ichigo formed a scowl on his face.

"That jokes getting old, almost everyone has to tie strawberries into anything that deals with me. So are we gonna fuck or not?" Ichigo asked somewhat angrily.

"Yea, my bands on 'break' for another hour or so, another band should be playing soon. Were looking for another person, you play an instrument?" Grimmjow asked as they headed off to the back room.

"A little guitar, but whoever you have as a lead guitarist is LIGHTYEARS ahead of my skill." Ichigo replied.

"Eh, who cares, we can always use another stage crew type person." Grimmjow finished as they entered the back room.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe this fuck will decide.." Ichigo finished as he pulled Grimmjow's head close to him so their tongues could connect better and give more contact. Their tongues fought for dominance, eventually, Ichigo let Grimmjow take the dominant side as Ichigo moaned, setting off Grimmjow sexual fuse.

Grimmjow lead Ichigo over to the bed as they constantly kept their lips locked. Ichigo finally tripped and fell onto the bed. Grimmjow immediately pounced onto Ichigo at started to caress and play with his nipples. Ichigo moaned out in pleasure and Grimmjow gently took Ichigo's shirt off. Grimmjow almost instantly latched onto Ichigo's lips as he rubbed and grinded his growing erection against him, causing another loud moan from Ichigo and Grimmjow both.

Grimmjow couldn't take it any longer, he unzipped Ichigo's pants first, slowly pulling them off of him until he was down to nothing but boxers. Grimmjow followed soon after that and soon they were both pulling at their boxers to release their erections. Grimmjow popped the cap off of his lube and rubbed some over his fingers. Ichigo gripped the sheets as he waited for Grimmjow's finger to be pushed in. Suddenly, he felt a warm thing inside him. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo to get him to ignore the pain of sex. Grimmjow the prodded the entrance to his asshole.

"God Grimm, stick it in already! Don't keep me waiting!" Ichigo said as he rubbed his own cock. Without warning, Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo with full force. He had to pump a few times to find that special spot that would send him over the edge.

"UGGG GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed out as he dug his nails into Grimmjow's back.

_"Heh, found it"_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Don't stop, this feels sooooo good Grimmjow! Harder, faster, rougher!" Ichigo screamed out in pleasure.

Grimmjow did as Ichigo said and thrust into him harder, faster, and rougher, hitting his prostate dead on every time causing Ichigo to spasm with how much pleasure he was feeling.

"Grimmjow, I think, nhhhh, I'm going to, CUMMMMM!" Ichigo shouted "GRIMMJOW!" he shouted again as he shot his hot white seed in between him and Grimmjow. Grimmjow pumped extremely hard and fast as he was reaching his completion.

"Oh god! Here it comes!" Grimmjow shouted as he rode out the orgasm. Grimmjow was a fountain when it came to sex, there was so much cum that Ichigo didn't get in his ass that he was able to get some on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo laid there panting while cum drizzled out of his asshole.

"God Grimm, that was, the best! We HAVE to, do it again, sometime." Ichigo said panting.

"Don't worry, we will..." Grimmjow said with a smirk as they both cleaned up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Told you guys there'd be A LOT of smut in this chapter did I not?**

**Grimmjow: I enjoyed the sex, I think Ichigo did too, considering that I made him scream my name...**

**Ichigo: Your right, I DID enjoy it. Hopefully Nick will do some more chapters like this.**

**Me: I guess I can do that, I think I might make Ichigo on top next time though.**

**Grimmjow: Fair enough, he can fuck me, but he's probably not gonna get much of a reaction from me.. :)**

**Ichigo: Is that a challenge? Oh and also, I was considering the deal about the -**

**Me: SHHHHH save it for the next chapter!**

**Ichigo: Ok...**

_**Rate and Reviews appreciated. Thank You all who have read my story this far. I will try to update soon! Thank You again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone! As I said in my other chapters, I had Math and other SHIT to do for school... I wish I could just say fuck it to all my school work... Then again, if I didn't have that, then I wouldn't know how to type this, know how to operate my computer, so it all works out in the end. **

**Grimmjow: I wish I could say fuck it to all MY work as well...**

**Ichigo: You wouldn't say fuck it to me would you?**

**Grimmjow: NO! That's not what I meant! I mean, I do wanna fuck you, but not-**

**Ichigo: Relax, I was just kidding baka...**

**Grimmjow: Good...**

_**Enjoy everybody! New update hopefully in a week, thank you for reading my story this far, and PLEASE! Rate and Review my story! This is a short chapter, you know, just to break up the smutt and add a little storyline into it. The next chapter should be long, with lots of details, so enjoy!**_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Went an alarm clock.

"6:30? Damnit! I could've sworn I didn't set this FUCKING thing!" Ichigo tried to whisper under his breath, trying not to wake up Grimmjow.

"Fuck you talking about?" Grimmjow said tiredly.

"It's nothing, just go to back to bed... Wait, bed?" Ichigo asked confused. "where are we?" Ichigo said as he made sure the alarm clock wasn't on snooze or some shit like that so it wouldn't scare them.

"Were at my house, you passed out after our mind-blowing sex, and I took you back here, don't worry I called your parents and told them you were staying here for the night because you got wasted." Grimmjow said. "But anyways, go back to sleep. I must have accidently set it when I got up yesterday instead of turning it off."

"Oh, ok." Ichigo said as he fell back asleep.

*** 6 1/2 hours later***

Ichigo yawned as he got out of bed. He rolled over searching for Grimmjow but didn't find him.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said. "Grimmjow, you there?" No response. Ichigo got out of bed and decided to search the house for him. Jesus! Grimmjow's house was HUGE! He probably wondered around for a good 5 minutes before he smelt something cooking in what he assumed was the kitchen and followed it.

"Grimmjow, you in there?" Ichigo asked a little afraid.

"Yea, I decided to make us some brunch!" Grimmjow said as he pulled out a chair for Ichigo.

"Smells good, what is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I made us hash browns, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast." Grimmjow replied while sitting down with Ichigo to get some food.

"Mmm, tastes great! Thanks! Ya know, you got a big house! I kinda got lost in it." Ichigo said as he ruffled his orange locks and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I should've expected that. But anyways, you feeling fine?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yea, I have a small hangover, but it's not killing me." Ichigo said.

"Here, have some tea, it's a new kind that supposedly helps hangovers a bit." Grimmjow said.

"Thanks, but I don't believe that there's any cure for a hangover, but I guess I'll try it." Ichigo said a little skeptical.

"Whatever, believe what you wanna believe, I think that it would work, it helped mine a bit." Said Grimmjow. "Hey, I gotta get some stuff while I'm out, you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Ichigo said.

"Ok, I'll be back in about 25 minutes. Make yourself at home, I just ask that you don't go into my room, or look through my stuff, ok?" Grimmjow said as he grabbed his phone and car keys and left the room. But he imediatley opened it back up. "Oh, and if you decide to leave, please leave me a note with your name, number and address on it so I can call you later." Grimmjow said as he closed the door and started to walk down the hallway.

Ichigo sat down on the couch and started to flick through the channels.

**XXX**

"Ok, let's see here, first stop is Giant Eagle!" Grimmjow said as he fired up his Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano and honked the horn as he left the garage. Grimmjow flew down the streets of Heco Mundo and in no time was at Giant Eagle. Grimmjow parked his car and went inside, only to find his friend Shiro stocking shelves.

Grimmjow punched Shiro in the shoulder. "Hey, what's up? Couldn't you get a better job than this?"

"What?" Shiro said as he turned around "Oh! Hey Grimmjow. To tell you the truth, this actually WAS the best job around Heco Mundo." Shiro said as a slight blush spread on his face.

"Well, it's good that you found a job, I guess getting ANY job here in Heco Mundo is a challenge." Grimmjow said as he tried suppress a laugh but it slipped out.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself. Does Gin know?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nah, he hasn't come in here yet." Shiro said as he shrugged his shoulders. "But he's probably gonna give me hell for it, but I don't care... But anywho, do you need help finding something?" Shiro asked.

"Nope, but thanks. Hey, I'm having a dinner at my house to celebrate the end of the 1st 9 weeks. Your invited. yes, there will be booze..." (Get it? Saw 2 reference? No? Forget it, humor shouldn't be wasted...) Grimmjow said.

"Sweet! What time should I be there?" Shiro asked.

"Anywhere from 7:00 to 7:30, feel free to bring a few friends." Grimmjow said. "Well, I gotta get my shopping done so see ya tonight!"

Grimmjow paid for his stuff and then got in his car and drove home. He picked up a few, extra things for Ichigo... Including whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and nuts.

"Tonight should be fun..." Grimmjow said with a smirk as he drove home, and felt Grimmjow Jr. give a little tug in his pants...

**XXX**

**A/N: If you're in to WAM fetishes like I am, then you're going to LOVE this next chapter...**

**Grimmjow: Sounds fun...**

**Ichigo: It does, doesn't it, I haven't soothed my WAM craving in a while.**

**Me: I'll enjoy it too...**

**Thank you for reading my story! Rate and Review please! (Sorry for the short chappy, I was tired)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for ANOTHER late update, we've been taking LOTS of tests at school, so this wasn't top priority but now that football is over and its almost the weekend, I think I'll work on this some more. Thank you everyone who has been with me so far. Oh, and I will be doing a 1 or 2 shot story about Christmas! Fun Fun! I will most likely end it after this one. UNLESS I get TONS of reviews and hits.**

_Grimmjow's House_

_6:00 PM_

"Grimmy, you home?" Ichigo said as he peaked his head in the door. Grimmjow scowled at the pet name.

"Yea, over here in the kitchen."

"Mmmmm smells good! What's for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Boiled lobsters with butter, crab legs, buttery rolls, potatoes, steak.

"WOW! You must make a pretty penny Grimm!"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't make a lot of it, it's mostly my parents." He said as he scratched the back of his head and forced a laugh.

"Ahhhh so we got a spoiled little brat? Huh?" Ichigo taunted.

"Don't push it..." Grimmjow said.

"What, can't take a little -" but Ichigo was cut off as he got hit square in the forehead with a lobster.

"Che! What the HELL was that for!" Ichigo rubbed his head to ease the pain and almost squirmed when the lobster started to crawl and Grimmjow picked it up and threw it in the pot of water.

"Told you not to push it... But anyway, how did your day go Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"Same old, same old. School was boring like always, work was OK I guess."

"Well, everything's done but the lobster, so I guess we have some free time, together..." Grimmjow said with his trademark smile and held up a bag.

"What's In there?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a few things to spice up our sex..."

"What are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked.

"You, come on, let's go and hurry" Grimmjow said as he dragged him up to his room. Literally DRAGGED him up the stairs.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo onto the bed and straddled him. He smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Neither one wanted to break the contact until they finally had to for air.

Grimmjow rubbed his knee against Ichigo's obvious arousal and got a nice moan out of it. He then took off Ichigo's shirt and started to make little butterfly kisses down his neck to his collar bone. Where he bit down just hard enough to draw blood. He licked at the wound and Ichigo whined.

"God GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo said as Grimm started to un button his pants and caressed his legs.

"Once he got the underwear off out came Ichigo's huge hard-on. It had to be at least 8 in. long at full attention and then at least 2 in. in diameter.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked in a slightly angry voice when the contact was interrupted.

"Getting the stuff to spice up our sex!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw what Grimmjow had in store for him.

Grimmjow popped the top off of the whipped cream and sprayed a little on Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo squirmed at the new sensation. He felt dirty, he felt wrong, but more importantly he was turned the fuck on... (Excuse ma language!)

"Nhhhhhhh, Gri- Grimmjow" Ichigo moaned as Grimm started to lick the whipped cream off of his nipples. Grimmjow then took Ichigo in a kiss and they licked the whipped cream off of each others toungs and mouths. Both of them moaned at the feeling.

Grimmjow broke the kiss and moved down to the head of Ichigo's cock. He covered it in whipped cream and licked a melted line of whipped cream off of it. Ichigo squirmed at all the teasing, he was making such girly sounds but he didn't care, he loved sex with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sprayed more whipped cream on his cock and his balls and then put a cherry on top of each nut.

"What a masterpiece!" Grimmjow said.

"Fuck you"

"No, that's what I'M about to do to YOU" He said with a smirk.

"Che, whatever, just hurry up..."

"Fine, whatever"

Grimmjow covered his fingers in some whipped cream and kissed Ichigo as he slid one finger the whole way in. Ichigo withered in delight. Soon after that, Grimmjow added a second finger and a 3rd finger. waiting for him to get stretched out. Grimmjow knew it was time when Ichigo started to ride his fingers. With a quick action, Grimmjow slid the fingers out and almost right after slammed into Ichigo up to the hilt.

"Ohhhhhh YESSSS Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed.

"Harder, Faster! Hit that special Spot!"

Grimmjow changed his angle of his cock and with one quick shove he found it.

Ichigo saw white lights as his orgasm rocked his body.

Grimmjow couldn't believe it! Ichigo came before he did!

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo at Ichigo felt himself start to get hard again, just from the sight of Grimmjow naked. Grimmjow took Ichigo's cock and started to rub it. Letting go when Ichigo said he was close. Grimmjow was now reaching his completion as well He shoved harder and faster, hitting Ichigo's Prostate again and again. Ichigo screamed in delight. The sound of Grimm's balls slapping against Ichigo's ass made the moment even better. With a few more pumps, Grimmjow came, hard, into Ichigo, that in turn sent Ichigo over the edge again as he spilled his seed all over him and Grimmjow. Grimmjow collapsed beside Ichigo and then fell asleep.

_Grimmjow's House_

_7:00 PM_

Grimmjow woke up to banging on his door.

"Oi, time to wake up, we finished dinner for you!" Shirosaki yelled into the door.

"Ok, We'll be down in a minute! Tell everyone to help themselves!" Grimmjow said in his groggy voice.

"Whatever, we'll save some for you guys later I guess..."

Grimmjow could practically see the shit eating grim on Shiro's face.

"Whatever! Just go and let us be in peace!" Grimmjow said.

"Fine, whatever your loss." Shiro said as he started to walk down the stairs with a shit eating grin on his face.

Grimmjow and Ichigo eventually came down stairs to everybody watching TV, playing songs on the stereo, or just relaxing.

They sat down on the couch to watch TV with everyone else. The night flew by and after everybody was buzzed or drunk. They decided to leave in Stark's Limmo that he rented for just this occasion where they would continue the party at Ulquiorra's house.

"Happy end of the 1st 9 weeks Ichigo" Grimmjow said as he nipped at his ear lobe.

"Happy end of the 1st 9 weeks Grimmjow" Ichigo said as he rubbed Grimmjow's pants. Maybe this would work out after all.

**Well, I think I'm done with this one, at least for a while. Sorry, but I gotta. Don't worry though, I'll be posting my Christmas One-Shot in a few weeks so be happy. Oh, and have a merry Christmas. (Or Hanukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate... :P)**

**Rate and Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!**

**Oh, and if you want to text me sometime,( any of you) my # is 1-814-715-1811 (Texts only)**

**Say what your name is so I can save you in my contacts. Then we can chat. Also, add my number for Updates on my new stories!**


End file.
